A typical seat adjuster slide has a floor channel which is fixably connected to the vehicle floor.
The word "channel" is an industry term and is sometimes synonymously called a rail. The word "channel" as used in this application refers to such a member whether or not such member has a channel-shaped cross-sectional profile.
Slidably mounted on the lower channel is an upper or seat channel connected to the vehicle seat. The lower channel has a series of longitudinally spaced notches. Pivotally connected in a vertical or horizontal plane to the upper channel is a latch having a tab which can be selectively engaged with one of the notches of the lower channel to set the position of the seat within the vehicle. A quadmounted seat will typically have two virtually identical slide master-slave horizontally latched units mounted in parallel to each other. A cable connects the slave latch to the master latch. A pull on the handle causes simultaneous operation of both latches. An example of a horizontally latched quadmounted seat adjuster is shown and described in Borlinghaus et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,827.